24fandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Gelson
}} Mark Gelson was a former movie star, best known for his role in the Future Fighter movies. His life took a turn for the worse after his movie career ended. He was a Catholic fundamentalist. Before Trinity Mark Gelson's father founded a sect of schismatics as a response to the changes made after Vatican II. The sect grew to be twenty thousand strong in the United States alone. Due to their fundamentalist nature, both he and his father fell into the watchlist of the Catholic church, specifically Giancarlo. At the height of his acting career, Gelson was known as the star of the Future Fighter movies. That earned him A-list status in the 1980s. After that film series ended, Gelson became more known for his off-camera antics. Several times, the media started reported on his erratic and scandalous behavior. He rode bikes with gangs, did cocaine, fired directors off the set, and engaged in numerous barfights and scraps. Most of the public ignored it, figuring he was merely living up to the tough guy image he portrayed, but producers and directors became more reluctant to cast him. However the residuals on the Future Fighter films was enough to facilitate Gelson's lifestyle. Gelson purchased a home on Malibu Colony Road in the exclusive beach colony of Malibu. In his living room, Gelson hung a single ornate crucifix and a painting by Ronnie Stretch. One day, Malibu Police pulled Gelson over for drunk driving. During the arrest, he was raving, talking about how he was going to blow some people to pieces using plastic explosives. This brought him to the attention of LAPD Detective Harry Driscoll. Trinity Jack Bauer and Harry Driscoll went to see Gelson, and he admitted to paying some men to "raise a little hell". He gave up his contact who agree to use the explosives, Dog Smithies. Later, Gelson snuck into St. Monica's Cathedral where the Pope was, and confronted the old man. He threatened to kill him for acting unfaithfully towards the true Catholic church. Just as Gelson and Michael were going to kill the Pope, Giancarlo, Jack, Harry and Dan Bender rushed in. Giancarlo immediately shot, taking out Michael. Gelson, scared by the gunshot, fled. Michael sat up, not killed by the shot, and Giancarlo dove to protect the Pope. Jack shot rounds at Michael, as did Bender who was hit by one of Michael's shots. Gelson ran towards the altar and was followed by Michael, who took out Giancarlo. The Pope was left unprotected and, after Jack checked he was alright, the latter called for Harry to help him pursue the fundamentalists. Gelson fled with Michael to Yasin's hotel, where they were tracked by Jack. Yasin and Michael were killed by Nina and Jack, and Gelson was taken into custody. Background information and notes * Mark Gelson seems to be based on actor Mel Gibson. Aside from the same initials, Gelson is part of a Future Fighter series, about a hero in a post-apocalyptic future, echoing Gibson's own Mad Max franchise. Also, both are part of ultraconservative Catholic groups that disagree with the theological changes in Vatican II, believing the current Pope to be heretical. Live appearances External links * Category:Characters Category:Trinity characters Category:Trinity antagonists Category:Catholic schismatics Category:Living characters